thelovelacefamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia
About Ohai. I'm Julia, quite obviously a member of the Lovelace family. This family is downright insane, but I am proud to be a part of it (even though my sister is also my grandmother-in-law and my mother-in-law is also my wife, and there are plenty of other things that are only slightly ''odd). Some stuff about me... uh, I'm hyper 97% of the time, I ''can ''be nice when I want to be, but I'm also pretty sarcastic and not exactly what you would call "gentle", I love writing and singing, I spend most of my time on the Hunger Games Wiki or on YouTube... and uh, yeah, that's basically all you need to know atm. :3 In Lovelace Unraveling My character is based entirely off of me, as Lovelace Unraveling is the tale of several teenagers completely like the real us meet each other for the first time in Hawaii. Her name is Julia, and she pretty much as the same personality and style as I do. She's the first (sorta) main character shown aside from Colin, and is first seen in the '''Prologue: Aloha from Camp Lovelace'. She tackles Colin the second she sees him (which really isn't unexpected whatsoever), then quickly gets up and runs off after Colin asks her if Kekai is on his way, saying that she was supposed to call him half an hour ago. Julia isn't seen again until Chapter 9: On The Road Again. She is seen having gone out and borrowing a visor from somebody, and Colin says that she actually looks ready for golfing. When Liza arrives, Colin describes them as looking nearly identical and mentions that they might actually be able to call themselves sisters today. In Chapter 10: Kapalua, '''Julia appears a third time, currently golfing with Liza, Annie, and Colin. She hits her first drive but misses right, although Colin comments how that was actually pretty far for her, and asks if she's been lifting weights. Julia isn't mentioned in Chapter 11, and her name is only mentioned once in Chapter 12. She is only seen ringing a bell three times in Chapter 13 (ikr ;-;). In Julai Fanfiction Series '''In Love: A Small Word with a Large Meaning (Book One) Julia takes the role of the main character in the Julai Fanfiction Series. She's a quiet, smart, and somewhat cold fourteen year old girl from District 5, who volunteers from the Hunger Games for the sake of one of her best friends, Summer, but also to get away from all the bullying she's endured. Chapter 1: The Awakening '''starts out with Julia dreaming about an unusual boy with golden eyes that she's never met before, but she has been dreaming about him often. She dreams that they're in a dark cell together, and an unknown person shoots him in the back with an arrow, killing him. Just as she wakes up, she thinks that he might have died in the dream, but for some reason, she feels like he's still alive and out there somewhere. Later, Julia's two best friends, Summer and Jackie, climb in through her bedroom window, soaked from head to toe as it is storming outside. Julia reluctantly tells them that she's planning on volunteering this year. When her friends ask her why, she starts to rant, saying that her dad would probably disown her if she didn't, then starts to talk about how bad her bullying has gotten for her and she just wants to escape it once and for all. Her friends don't say much after she finishes, and by this time, it's time to leave for the reaping. In '''Chapter 2: The Reaping '''Julia runs into a girl that has been bullying her for several years now and is her ex-best friend, Jessica. Jessica starts throwing insults at her, and eventually, the fight turns physical, but not for long. A kind woman Peacekeeper manages to break up the fight and gives Julia a sympathetic look before letting her walk off. Later, Summer's name is called, and Julia knows for sure that she's going to volunteer, and she does. Her district partner is Erlend, a fifteen year old male that has a reputation of sexual assault in District 5, and once they board the train he proves that he intends to rape her by trying to take off her shirt. Julia shows a great physical strength that she didn't know she had and throws him against the wall. Erlend comments that it's hot, when Julia just runs off into her bedroom and eventually drifts off to sleep. She dreams of the golden-eyed boy again, and this time, he's falling through a crack in the earth. '''Chapter 3: Inhumanity '''begins just before the chariot rides, when Julia proves once again that her strength is clearly inhuman when she accidentally throws Atelda out of the train window. She thinks she's a monster, even though Atelda assures her that her strength will aid her during the Games. Later, Julia meets her friendly stylist, Ash, who gets her all cleaned and dressed up for the chariot rides. They eventually begin and Julia takes note of several of the tributes in her mind, commenting to herself that the tribute from District 4 seems oddly familiar, but she can't think of where she's seen him before. The next chapter is in the Head Gamemaker's son's POV, although he's mentioned by her a couple of times as a girl with a rebellious spark about her. '''Chapter 4: Training Day One Part One '''is once again in Julia's POV, and it once more starts off as a dream. The fire-eyed boy appears again, and this time, he's not the one that dies, but Julia's dream-self is. He crouches by her corpse (her soul is watching) and it is said that he is crying golden tears. Julia wakes up, a bit shaken, but nonetheless gets ready for training. Erlend tries to kiss her, but she beats him with a blue hairbrush, and they hurry to the elevator, where the two tributes from District 3 are also running late. Julia throws a few axes and proves to be kind of good with them, and is given an offer to join the Careers by Vinicius Swift from District 1. She says she'll think about it before doing an obstacle course race against Kekai. He cheats by pushing her off, and a frustrated Julia storms away, bumping into a girl named Emily Skye and allying with her. After a little bit, they meet the girl from District 7, Anna, who joins their alliance. That's when Kekai strikes again by pushing her into the indoor pool. She jumps up and pushes him against a wall, but just before she punches him, his eyes catch her off guard. She thinks they're golden, but when Kekai shoves her away, she's far enough to think they're brown again. She has lunch before heading to the fire-making station. This time, she's able to get a closer look at Kekai's eyes, and sees that they match the color of the flame he's making exactly. Shocked, she runs into the bathroom and realizes that he ''is ''the boy with the fire-colored eyes. In the next chapter, Julia tries to forget about Kekai, and ends up taking a plant recognition test. She scores higher than the apparent "master", Dani of District 2, who calmly tells her that she doesn't know about the most important poisonous plant anyways. Julia shrugs and walks away, deciding to throw a few knives with Emma and accidentally throws a knife over Dani's head. Dani lunges at her but Kekai pulls her away, saying that it was clearly an accident. Emma turns to Julia and asks her why she did that, and Julia yells at her, saying that it was ''an ''accident. She quickly apologizes, and they decide to search for Anna. They find her watching a tribute named Wes practice swordfighting. He asks if there are any volunteers and he chooses Julia, and is able to kick her butt by distracting her by singing ridiculous songs. He joins their alliance after that. The chapter ends with Wes, Anna, and Emma going to get a snack, while Julia works at the net-tying station and Kekai comes over and tries to speak with her. Julia obviously doesn't want to talk to him, and quickly walks away from him after he asks her what's wrong, saying that he'd think she was crazy if she told him. Julia isn't seen or mentioned in the next chapter, though she returns in '''Chapter 6: Training Day Two Part One, attempting to use a bow and arrow and failing in the process. She aplogizes to Anna, before asking her if she wants to come with her to look for Wes and Emma. Anna wants to stay and practice, and Julia shrugs before walking off, finding Wes not too long afterwards. They find Emma at the fake trees who's climbing like a monkey, and while Emma is teaching Wes how to climb, they see Dani threatening JJ, the boy from eight. Liza, the girl from four, steps in and tries to tell Dani off, sadly failing in the process, even though she makes her mark. Dani tries to punch her, but Julia runs in and kicks her, and her surprising strength returns as Dani flies across the floor nearly sick feet. Julia turns to Liza and asks her if she's okay, and Liza nods, thanking her for the help and saying that she doesn't like Dani very much either. She adds that Julia should be careful around someone like Dani, though. They sort of become acquaintances, before Vinny calls Liza over to the pool for a quick swim. In '''Chapter 7: Training Day Two Part Two, '''Julia challenges Oli to a fight and says that if she loses, she'll join the Careers. Considering her strength, she easily wins, but Vinny quickly comes in and says that he should at least fight her. She does, and during the battle, Julia comes up with a plan: she'll abandon the Careers during the bloodbath, so that they'll think she's on their side while she's getting supplies for her own alliance. She lets Vinny win and tells him that she's a part of the Careers now, when really, it's all just an act. Julia and her allies then run into Annie, the girl from 3, who's obviously annoyed to death by her clingy district partner, Justin, and tells them about their unofficial relationship back in her district. The second day of training then comes to an end, and Julia is dreading the next day, but mentions that she somehow feels calmed whenever she looks into Kekai's golden eyes. In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series In the Doctor Who Fanfiction Series, my character, who once again goes by the name of Julia, takes the role of Liza's sister and the Doctor's eventual companion. She often acts like Liza's mother and is very much like Jackie Tyler from the original Doctor Who tv show. She's pretty sarcastic but later proves to be rather adventurous. In the first book of the mini-series, '''Mysterious Man, '''Julia makes her first appearance in Chapter 1, as Liza's sister and Colin's friend. She's seen yelling at Liza to wake up and starts to shout orders at her. Liza obeys her orders by saying "Yes, mum" and Julia tells her to stop making those comments, in which Liza smiles and remarks that she could stop acting like her mum and she'll think about it. Julia is later seen again near the end of Chapter 2, when Liza takes the Doctor to their house where Julia and Colin meet him for the first time. Julia doesn't exactly appear to be very friendly towards the Doctor. Liza then leaves the area and goes up to Colin's room, when they both hear the front door open and close downstairs and they run back down, where Julia says that the Doctor just left without a word. Liza runs out to look for him, when she is captured. Julia isn't seen again until the end of the book, where she (along with Colin) agrees to travel with Liza and the Doctor. Relationships In Lovelace Unraveling Kekai Julia and Kekai haven't interacted as much as Liza and Colin have just yet, but their official relationship is still clear, and it indirectly states that they are in fact boyfriend and girlfriend. In the prologue, Colin asks Julia how Kekai is doing, and she says that she was supposed to text him half an hour ago and runs off with her phone, suggesting that she definitely wanted to keep in touch with her boyfriend right before she met him in real life. Colin Based on Julia and Colin's few interactions so far in the series, it's pretty clear that Julia is often flirtatious towards him, though that doesn't suggest anything whatsoever and the two are just friends. Julia tackle-hugs Colin the moment she sees him in the prologue, showing that she was very excited to see him in person for the first time. Liza Although Julia and Liza aren't sisters by blood, their sisterly relationship is first shown in Chapter 9, when Colin comments how "they might actually be able to call themselves sisters today" since they looked nearly identical. In Julai Fanfiction Series Kekai Julia has been dreaming about a "boy with fire-colored eyes" for several years now, and she later finds out that this is Kekai, the arrogant, talented male tribute from District 4. They don't really like each other at first, as Kekai takes on the title of being one of Julia's bullies during the Games, but once Julia finds out who he is and desperately tries to avoid him, he tends to act a little nicer towards her as he tries to figure out what's wrong. At the end of the second day of training, Kekai comes over to the elevator and greets her with a smile, which means they might be a tad closer than when they first met. That's all we know of their relationship at the moment, but the whole idea of Julai obviously suggests that there will be more special moments for them to come. Erlend Erlend is Julia's district partner. She's clearly afraid of him at first and doesn't like him that much, but after a little while, they tend to act more friendly towards one another. Erlend is seen telling Julia to challenge one of the Careers to fight, commenting that he knows she's better than them. Previous interactions have suggested that they might become allies later in the series. Summer Summer is one of Julia's best friends back in District 5. They haven't interacted much, but they appear to be very close to one another. Julia volunteers to take Summer's place in the Hunger Games when she is reaped, showing that she cares for her deeply and would do anything to make sure she stays safe. Jackie Jackie is another one of Julia's best friends. Jackie seems to be the kind of character that looks up to Julia and thinks of her like a sister. She's devastated when Julia is about to go into the Hunger Games, and is seen sobbing into Summer's shoulder. Liza Julia and Liza don't know each other that well, although Julia stood up to Dani for her when Dani was threatening to punch her. Liza thanks Julia and mentions to her how she doesn't like Dani that much, either. The next day, Julia describes Liza as "someone she would not want to fight". As of Chapter 9, they are semi-friends. Vinny The District 1 Career tribute and Julia seem to start out as semi-friends, but Julia later gets deeply annoyed with him and tries to avoid him as much as she can. Vinny obviously wants Julia in his alliance, as he keeps asking her what she thinks about joining the Careers. Finally, they battle to see if Julia will join the Careers or not, and Julia lets him win, as she has a plan. Kiersten Kiersten and Julia haven't interacted much yet, but she mentions how Kiersten is obviously "the nicest of the Careers" and she feels a bit sorry that she has to deal with her annoying, ruthless "allies". Dani Julia and Dani don't exactly have the best relationship. Dani is often sizing Julia up, and they've gotten into a couple fights since training began. Dani doesn't particularly like Julia because she was the best at several of the stations before the girl from five came along, while Julia is irritated by her because she's a bit cocky and a know-it-all and she harms innocent tributes for fun (e.g: JJ, the boy from 8) Oli Julia and Oli clearly aren't the best of friends, and the only time they really interacted is when Julia kicked his ass during the second day of training. Wes After Wes kicked Julia's butt during training, they seem to be pretty close friends. They hang out with each other the most during training, and Julia often describes him as being friendly, "truthfully very funny", smart, strong-willed, and a bit ridiculous at times. Emma When training began, Emma has taken the place of Julia's third best friend, beside Summer and Jackie back home. Emma even comments every once in a while that Julia is a really good friend to her, even though Julia doesn't want to admit it (probably fearing that she'll be hurt if she loses her during the Games). They typically have a good and friendly relationship. Anna Julia and Anna are both good friends. Julia describes her as being very kind and a trustworthy ally. Annie Julia first met Annie officially in Chapter 9, and they seem to have a semi-friendly relationship at the moment. Annie often gets Julia's name wrong (mistaking it for "Julie") although Julia has commented that she has a pretty good sense of humor and is quite entertaining. That's all we know of the relationship between the two at this moment. In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series The Doctor Julia is a companion of the Doctor, along with Liza and Colin. When they first meet, she isn't exactly nice towards him, but I guess you could say they start to get along better towards the end of the first book, since the Doctor agrees to let Julia travel with them. Liza Julia and Liza are sisters in the series. Liza often makes remarks about how Julia is her mum, since Julia does in fact act like her mum at times. Julia is seemingly quite protective of her sister and they love each other dearly. Colin Not much is known about the relationship between the two characters thus far, except for the fact that they're friends and Colin (apparently) lives with her in her sister in their house. Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:EmpressOreo